


Ghost Of A Friend

by Lalalaloo



Series: Dream SMP Oneshots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Child Abandonment, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Dad Schlatt, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Oops, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, The Author Regrets Nothing, Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit are Siblings, Tubbo probably has abdonment issues after this, Tubbo thought Tommy died, again hinted but its there, i kinda forgot connar was there lmaoo, spoiler alert he wasn't, well its hinted but its there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalalaloo/pseuds/Lalalaloo
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo meet again but I guess it never was meant to be.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Dream SMP Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051529
Comments: 11
Kudos: 81





	Ghost Of A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I finally caught up with all the streams and was really unsatisfied with how they handled Tubbo and Tommy seeing each other again so I "fixed it".
> 
> I'll be honest I'm not completely happy with this I might rewrite it some day in the near future but whatever.  
> Also happy late Christmas!

_Ranboo whispered to you: Can you meet me just outside of L'Manberg I think you wanna see this._

Okay that was a little bit strange. Tubbo was just about to go to sleep for the night but Ranboo wouldn't ask him to come to him unless if it was important. Maybe Quackity was planning on killing Dream or Techno now and Tubbo had to stop his vice from running to his death.

Just like when he and Tommy were fighting for this freedom from Dream and- no, he pushed the memory away, he didn't want to think about that. About Tommy. The pain was still to fresh, to raw for the young president.

He pushed the front door open and stepped into the bitter cold of the dark winters night and set forth, towards Ranboo's coords.

* * *

_Before there was a land that fought in bloody wars that painted the once verdant grass crimson and blew craters into the landscape, there were two boys, who played in the lush forests outside of their home._

_One of them was a loud and brash blond, who acted before he thought but was selfless, often taking the blame for even the littlest of things to make sure that they're friend never got in trouble. His dark haired friend was practically the opposite, much more reserved and quiet but when the two young boys were alone he became a lot more talkative, his eyes light up like a million stars when talking._

_They were brothers, in everything except for blood._

_And that would never change ~~(It will)~~._

* * *

Tubbo had just reached Ranboo coords, hearing Technos and Ranboo talk from his vantage point of the hotdog van. And then he saw him. Tommy. But, it couldn't be him, he was dead, he saw the tower that Tommy had built that he had jumped off but no he was here in the flesh and blood. Really here. Alive. The weight of the death of his best friend lifted and it felt like Tubbo could finally breathe. He was here and with Techno.

He was with Techno. The enemy. Tommy was with the enemy.

The blow felt like an arrow straight through the chest, the realisation dawning on the young boy. 

His best friend had chosen the other side.

* * *

_The dark haired boy couldn't remember his life before his fair haired friend and his family had found him. The blurry memories were lost; buried under newer memories of his new family. THey were just blurred faces to fill the blanks of before they abandoned him in a shoe box, only a simple bee plushie to keep him company._

_He did want to meet his family from before, did want to try and find them and reconnect. He still owns the bee plushie, even if the colours are too faded to be recognisable now he still holds onto it stubbornly._

_Often when he was to frightened to go back to sleep, he would clutch onto the tattered toy, eventually falling asleep to memories of a warm hand of a golden haired teen caress his dark hair to comfort the younger, just like so many years prior._

_But by the time light touches the grass, the young boy has already forgotten the distant memory._

* * *

Tubbo was shocked to say the least. 

"What, I-I'm so confused. You're alive!?" he stammered, trying to find the words to express the mess of his thoughts.

"Hello Tubbo." Tommy said curtly, his expression stone cold and betraying nothing. And that scared Tubbo. He could read Tommy like an open book, he could be able to tell exactly how the younger boy felt. He could tell how the old Tommy felt. But this one feels like a completely new person, just in his best friend skin.

"Wha-What happened. Why are you siding with Techno," Tubbo clenched his fists together, his nails digging small half moons into his pale skin, "Don't you remember he blew up L'Manberg, he blew up your home."

"Your home, Tubbo. L'Manberg is your home."

Tubbo felt the salty tears begin to build behind his eyes as his frie- Tommy spat those words at him with a look of disgust at those words. And Tubbo wanted to run. Run far away from L'Manberg, far away from this new Tommy back to the warmth of his past memories where they were just two boys playing make-believe in the woods, back to his family from before he played with a blond boy in forests, but with a golden haired teen to comfort him and love him, to never betray him and turn into someone new (like Tommy).

* * *

_The two boys had only known each other for a short time, the dark haired being brought into a warm home by a man with snowy wings, drenched from the storm that he had been left in._

_He and the blond haired boy instantly clung to each other, doing everything together until they were practically_ _inseparable from each other._

_At this exact moment of time, the two boys were in a flowering clearing in the starlit forest, whispering a promise to each other._

_A promise that they would never stray from the others side, that they would stay with each other through everything._

_"Its us against the world." they whispered so lightly that only each other and the wind could hear the two boys._

~~_But I guess promises were made to be broken, no matter how late._ ~~

* * *

"You exiled me Tubbo, you're the one who left me alone with no one but Dream to keep me company. You're the one who broke our promise." Tommy snarled, the venon shocking the young president "You have no one to blame except for yourself."

Tubbo could feel his heart breaking at every word his best fri- _former_ best friend say, but he refused to break down and cry in front of Tommy, to give him that satisfaction.

"Tommy I exiled you because it was the only choice we couldn't handle another war so soon it was the only way that your ho-, L'Manberg, come out alive and not destroyed to the ground, please look at it from my point of view-" Tubbo started to say, trying in vain to reach for the other boys wrist when Tommy abruptly snapped his wrist back, towards his chest, away from Tubbo with a cold stare.

"No Tubbo, that's not an excuse for exiling me, what about our promise that we made huh, I guess I never did mean that much to you now did I? I mean if you did you would have at least shown up to visit me at my beach party." 

Tubbo stood in shock. Party? When did Tommy have a party?

"Tommy, when did you have a party, I never got any sort of information that you where even having a party. Please you have to believe me." Tubbo pleaded, frantically trying to convince Tommy.

"No!" Tommy shouted, startling Tubbo from the intensity, "No! You all got an invite, Dream said that he saw Ghostbur hand those invitations out himself but none of you bothered to show up, only Dream did and he was late. But its fine I don't need you and you obviously didn't need me." Tommy turned his back to Tubbo, starting to walk away towards to Techno, likely about to disappear from Tubbo's life once again just like he did once already.

"Tommy," Tubbo voice cracked as he felt something wet fall down his cheeks "Please." The "don't go" left unsaid as he watched his friend walk further and further away.

* * *

_The blond haired boy could feel the heat practically radiating from the pavement was as the heat seeped into the soles of his feet even with a pair of shoes between them. Just a couple of meters in front of him was another boy, one his own age, with dark hair and a bright smile that always managed to light up a room no matter the occasion._

_"C'mon Tubbo" the blond boy yelled, disrupting the silence of the cicadas, as he ran across the pavement beckoning for the older boy, Tubbo, to follow him._

_And together they ran through the forest one final time, before leaving with a curly haired brunnet off to another land where the land will soon be painted scarlet with the blood of the fallen; and destroyed in a series of explosions caused by a pair of twins which the two friends have known all their lives._

_But for now the two boys were free to run through the sunlit forests._

* * *

"Goodbye Tubbo."

"Goodbye Tommy."

**Author's Note:**

> Me whenever I write anything to do with the Dream smp: Why don't i write something nice and fluffy to deal with the pain from this stream  
> My brain: Hmmm but what if we just write angst and send this character to emotional hell and back  
> Me: '-'
> 
> Stalk me :D  
> Instagram: Lalalaloo51  
> Tumblr: Lalalaloo56


End file.
